Ducktales
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: My O.C. for Ducktales 2017. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. New story. Here's the sheet for you who want to make one.

Name:

Clothes:

Beak:

Feet:

Secret I.D.:

Occupation(s):

Backstory:

Here's mine.

Name: Roowey duck

Clothes: Orange t-shirt and bandana.

Bill: Yellow

Feet: Yellow

Secret I.D.: Gizmo Duckling

Occupation(s): Adventurer, Hero, and Fighter.

Backstory: A long awaiting adventurer hatched with his three brothers. He is happy to have them.

See you later. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

I'll put this person in the story somewhere.

Name: Krystal Crackshell- Cabrera

Clothes: Purple hoodie with attached black fingerless gloves, normally with a small curved sword sheathed on her back.

Beak:Yellow

Feet:Yellow

Secret I.D.: None

Occupation(s): Scrooge's accountant and gizmoduck's engineer

Backstory: Fenton's younger cousin (she is 18) who was stuck by lightening, resulting in a silver streak in her long hair, and met Scrooge after conning Ma Beagle out of a contract. She can swim in Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

Another I'll put in after they meet Mark beaks.

Name: Julien Websfeather  
Clothes: Grey beanie, purple shirt, teal tie and a silver blazer  
Beak: Yellow  
Feet: Orange-yellow  
Secret I.D.: The sorcerer of Atlantis  
Occupation(s): Wizard, scientist and intern  
Backstory: Worked in the McDuck underwater labs with Fethrey to hide his powers, then went on the run with Fethrey and Gladstone's help, and currently is hiding out by working as an intern for Mark Beaks


	4. Chapter 4

_It's a peaceful day. Sailors yell at a bird to get off their ships until it lands on a boat house. The boat house shakes._

?: AHHHHHHHH!

?: C'mon! Hold still Uncle Donald!

Donald: LOUIE! GET OFF OF ME!

?: Good morning, Uncle Donald.

_Louie takes off his uncles sailor suit. _

Louie: You can't wear this to your job interview.

_Roowey puts it partially in the washer_

Donald: MY UNIFORM!

Roowey: You gotta dress for the job you want. Not the job you have, which is no job.

_The sleeve that wasn't in caught on fire._

Donald: WAH! Huey! Don't touch the stove! You'll get hurt!

Huey: But it's a big day, and a big day calls for a big breakfast.

_Huey had cooked a fish with an egg on its eye. It deflates._

Donald: Bleh.

Huey: I'll get the iron!

_Huey brings down the ironing board. It hits Donald on the head. Donald screams._

Donald: Stop helping me! And where are your life vests? What if the boat goes down while the babysitter's here?

Huey, Louie, and Roowey: Yes Uncle Donald.

_Louie grabs the life vest and Donald calls the Babysitter who got a new address. Donald sees that it's 12:00 A.M.._

Donald: What about you boys?

Louie: We'll be fine for a couple of hours.

Roowey: Yeah. Everything will be here when you get back.

Donald: A couple of hours?

_The boat starts._

Donald: Where's Dewey?

Louie and Roowey: Napping.

Huey: Who's Dewey?

_Donald goes to the main controls. Roowey slaps Huey on the back of the head._

Louie: WHO'S DEWEY?!

Huey: I panicked.

_Donald sees Dewey rewiring the boat._

Dewey: Don't worry boys, we'll make it to Cape Susite and back before anyone realized we were gone! GOODBYE DORKBURG! HELLO Uncle Donald. What-What's up!

_Donald throws the boys in the car and pulls up the route to McDuck Maynor. We go to Scrooge's money bin._

Scrooge: Back in the bin with ya.

_Scrooge throws some coins in the bin and closes the vault door. He puts keys on his accountant's desk._

Scrooge: Lock up when you're done Krystal.

Krystal: Yes sir, Mr. Scrooge.

_Scrooge is going home in his limo driven by Launchpad McQuack. He makes it to his house and sees Donalds car._

Donald: Mrs. B let me in before…

Scrooge: GET THAT GALOPE OUT OF MY DRIVEWAY YOU DEAD BET!

Donald: … he shows up.

_Donald gets out of his car and meets up with Scrooge. _

Scrooge: Donald Duck.

Donald: Uncle Scrooge.

Quadruplets: UNCLE SCROOGE!

_The boys go wild. Scrooge agrees to take care of them and after a lot of questions he locks them in a room with marbles._

Louie: So. We're totally ditching the marble room right.

Dewey: Yep. And I know exactly how to do it.

Roowey: I Bet 10 bucks that he won't do it in 5 tries.

Louie: Bet you 10 bucks he will.

_40 tries later._

Dewey: STUPID! DOOR KNOB! WHY! WON"T! YOU! OPEN?!

Roowey: Pay up.

Louie: Fine.

_Louie pays me and the door knob comes off._

Dewey: Come on boy's! Let's go touch some expensive stuff.

_After Dewey opens the door he gets taken by a rope and the others get taken as well._


End file.
